


A Small Bit of Jealousy

by JayWritesThings



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Alfion, Drabble, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I haven't written in like a year, M/M, So this is not very good, Therion is probably ooc, They are good boys and I will slowly learn how to accurately write their characters, alright I'm done, also my first time trying to write for Therion and Alfyn, hnng sorry, not enought content for them so I made this hhh, will write more in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWritesThings/pseuds/JayWritesThings
Summary: Therion is kind of jealous of Zeph and Alfyn being good buds but Therion gets reassured that he is in fact still Alfyn's one and only.





	A Small Bit of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write these two because I've read all of the fics now and I read something about making your own content if you want to see more of things you like, so I'm doing just that. Hopefully I'll find the motivation to write something more solid and actually decent.

Therion had thought that he wasn’t the kind of person who would get jealous.  It turned out, as he stayed a little behind Alfyn and watched him talk with Zeph, that he in fact could get jealous.  Alfyn may have been his traveling companion for who knows how long, but Zeph was a lifelong friend, someone who would always hold a special place in Alfyn’s heart.  He didn’t like the way anger bubbled up everytime he looked at Zeph, saw the way the other apothecary looked at Alfyn. 

_ His  _ Alfyn.  

When the group had needed to take a break from traveling, of course they happened to be near Clearbrook.  Alfyn was literally a beacon of sunshine when they decided to stop in his hometown. Therion had to hide small smiles behind his scarf as he would catch Alfyn smiling to himself, clutching his satchel tightly.  Now that they were here though, he wasn’t sure how he should feel. 

He thought that he and Alfyn had grown close, and as much as the apothecary could be annoying, he was very caring and eventually wormed his way into Therion’s heart.  He had been scared at first, not wanting a repeat of Darius, not wanting to be convinced he was safe and then be thrown to the lions all over again. 

Alfyn had been so kind, and took little steps, making sure Therion was comfortable and happy and content, and slowly Therion became convinced he was safe to fall in love with him. 

Eventually, under a blanket of stars, Alfyn kissed him, and the world felt right and he had been so  _ happy.   _ He had loved the way his and Alfyn’s lips slotted together, the way Alfyn held his hand and laced their fingers together.  He had loved when his other hand ran through his hair and grasped at his locks and tugged lightly. He didn’t think he would ever forget that moment for the rest of his life.  

But now, even after Alfyn called him his  _ boyfriend  _ (Gods save Therion’s heart from combustion) and Zeph had been cheery and understanding and kind, Therion still felt jealous.  Was it normal to be jealous of someone like Zeph? He chewed on his lip, looking down and not noting the way Alfyn shot him a concerned look.  

He kicked lightly at the dirt, trying his best not to listen in on their conversation as they continued to walk.  When he looked up, he met eyes with his boyfriend, sending him a small smile to ease the concern that had made its way onto his face.  Alfyn didn’t look convinced, but he shot him a smile before turning around again. Therion clenched his fists, walking a little faster to catch up to the two apothecaries.  

“...And so Nina just dove right in!  I was so scared, but she surfaced again a second later and was just fine,” Zeph finished telling his story, eyeing Therion with a wary gaze as the thief grabbed Alfyn’s hand.  Alfyn simply squeezed Therion’s hand in silent reassurance as he responded with enthusiasm. 

Therion pulled his scarf over his mouth as he smiled, and a light blush dusted his cheeks as Alfyn traded holding his hand for wrapping his arm around his waist.  

As the other two continued chatting, Therion felt reassured as he wrapped his own arm around his lover’s waist and just listened.   He just has to trust Alfyn, and know that in the end, Therion was his first choice. 

 


End file.
